A View of The Future
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: After spending a century of solitude, Lazlo, along with his friends, Selma and Paula set out on an adventure together? What will they find along their journey into new lands ? A Suikoden Multiverse Crossover
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is the first time I am attempting to write a Suikoden fanfic and a crossover between S4 and the various Suikoden Series, though I will start with Suikoden V. I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this fic as much as I write it and please do me the honor of reviewing it and pointing out things I can add or do to improve this fic.

Prologue

The gentle sway of the ship and the soft sound of the waves lapping against the ship brought a sense of peace to the young man sitting on his bed. As if by instinct, or driven by impulse, he removed the glove from his left hand. He brought it up and looked at the Rune that was embedded there and sighed. By design or accident, he was the bearer of one of the True Runes, but a cursed one, the Rune of Punishment.

To his own knowledge, there was one other bearer of a cursed rune, and that is a young man named Ted, the bearer of the Rune of Life and Death, better known as the Soul Eater. He did not know where Ted was right now, but last he heard, he was spotted on a ship traveling towards the direction of the Scarlet Moon Empire.

He was the only one who did not perish, after the Rune of Punishment chose him as its bearer. It is well known that every time he used the Rune, a bit of his life force was drained by the Rune. Many past users have perished, including a man that he considered his father, the late Commander Glen of the Knights of Gaien.

It is this rune however, that helped to turn the tide countless times in the liberation of the Island Nations from the Kooluk invaders. The war was hard and bloody as usual, but through it all, he found out indirectly, that he wasn't an orphan as he thought he was. He has been raised by Lord Vingerhut of Razril, with his good friend Snowe at the time, in the Lord's household. And yet, during the closing stages of the war, something that the king of Obel, Lino En Kuldes told him began to make sense now.

He soon figured out who his parents were, after hearing a story that Lino En Kuldes, the King of Obel had told him the night before the assault on Fort El-Eal. Lino En Kuldes was his father... and ... the late queen of Obel was his mother. He chuckled and thought about it. Who would have thought that he had been with his father and his sister all this time, and did not realize it? No wonder he felt a sense of belonging when he is around them, as if he has known them for a very long time, when he first met them after his exile from Razril.

A soft knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. "The door is not locked. Do come in."

The door opened and a young female, dressed in a maroon shirt, white trousers and light brown boots entered and then closed the door behind her. She approached the bed and then sat beside him and looked at him with her soulful blue eyes. "Is it true?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her and said. "So... you know it too, I guess. Your father has told you everything? "

She shook her head. "No... I figured it out by myself. There is no direct resemblance between you and Father, but your spirit, the way you carry yourself is very similar."

He nodded. "Fate does strange things, doesn't it, Flare. If it wasn't for this Rune, accursed as it is, I still do not know if we would meet at all. And I would never know that my father and sister are with me all this time."

Flare bit her lower lip nervously. "I... I do not how to tell you this... but I missed you... and when you were lost at sea when Mother died... both father and I grieved very much... and I just want you to know that you will never be alone again... brother." She then gently took her in his arms.

The soft, gentle gesture touched him and he softly weeped in her arms, for all the pent up pain and loss that he had suffered over the years and the mother he never got a chance to see again. Flare just held him, comforting her brother that she had just found.

After some time, Lazlo said softly. "Thank you... sister."

She smiled at him, brushing his tears away with her lips. "You are welcome... brother."

He looked at her; his emotions warred deep within him, knowing that what he will say next will hurt his sister. But then again, he had thought long and hard about this, and he came to a decision and said. "I have thought about something, Flare. I need to leave here... and not come back."

Flare was stunned for a moment and then said softly. "Why... why must you leave? After all this time... and we just found each other... why? After all, we only just reunited with you, and I would think that you would like to spend some time here, to get to know each other again as a family." She paused for a moment and said. "You have shown that you have what it takes to lead during the liberation effort, brother… and the people of the nations see you as their savior… not to mention that the people of Obel would gladly accept you as their king, after what you had done for the Island Nations."

"It is for the good of everyone, dear sister. You have seen how death and destruction follow this Rune. Obel must not be touched by it again. I have no interest in ruling, and I do not want anyone to get hurt again, especially not you, and not father. Do you understand me?" He said looking into her eyes.

"But..." She started to say, but he gently placed a finger on her lips.

"I understand how you feel, dear sister, but this must be done. I do not like to see you being sad... but this is the only way Obel keeps its peace."

"But... where... where would you go?"

"There is... an island that I, Kenneth, Paula and Chiepoo got stranded on before we were picked up by your patrol vessel back then. If you want to find me, you can ask either one of them, and Haruto, since he has the map to get to it." He gently let her go and then got up from the bed and moved towards the door.

"Wait..." She said softly. "Let me ask Father is he can give you a small ship to go with. At least, give me this chance to do something for you as a sister."

He turned around and looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, sister… I appreciate it very much."

She smiled sadly at him, giving him one final, warm sisterly hug and said. "You are welcome... brother." She walked with him off the ship and then down the plank towards the docks, where he waited, and she went to the Palace.

Lazlo smiled to himself as he looked out into the open ocean, and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the waves soothe him.

"So... you are really going, Lazlo. Isn't there anything I can do to stop you, son?" A gruff, but friendly voice came from beside him.

He then opened his eyes and looked to his side and grinned. "I doubt it, Father... besides; you know that this Rune will bring nothing but trouble to the peace. I will return if I am needed. I told sis where to find me."

Lino nodded. "You know, I am sorry I'm not there for you, son. I assumed that you were dead after that shipwreck years ago." He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, the _Calypso_ isn't as good as the _Neptune_, but it will bring you to the place you desire."

As he said that, the said vessel sailed into the harbor, and Lazlo walked forth and stopped for a moment. He turned and gave Lino a hug. "Take care of yourself, Father."

"You too, son." Lino said as he returned the hug with warmth, though Lazlo could detect a tinge of sadness within his father's voice.

They stayed that way for a moment, before they let go of each other and then Lazlo boarded the ship, and the _Calypso_ slowly left the harbor.

"Good luck... my son." Lino said softly before he turned and made his way back to the palace, occasionally setting a wistful glance towards the horizon, until the ship that carried his son disappeared once again into the horizon.

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the first time I am attempting to write a Suikoden fanfic and a crossover between S4 and the various Suikoden Series, though I will start with Suikoden V. I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this fic as much as I write it and please do me the honor of reviewing it and pointing out things I can add or do to improve this fic.

Chapter 1

Time has no meaning when a person almost never grows old, Lazlo thought as he sat under a palm tree close to the beach on the deserted island. A lot of memories were stirred up no matter how long he had stayed here. He chuckled at the memory of Chiepoo getting into trouble with a Giant Crab because of his stomach, leading to their fight to save him and the endeavors of how he, Kenneth and Paula, with Chiepoo tried to salvage some materials to attach to their boat when they were marooned here a long time ago. He still felt amused at the memory of Chiepoo being chased by Wild Crabs during the fight as well.

Due to the effects of the Rune, he aged very slowly, and he still retained his youthful look after so long, and he has lost track of the time that has passed since his arrival here.

Through the years, he has seen and heard of many old friends come and go. Kenneth became the Commander of the Razril Knights, and what is surprising is that Jewel, one of his old Knight colleagues, which was one of the most boy hungry, became his wife.

Tal is now one of the greatest fishermen of the Island Nations, due to the tutelage of his mentor, Shiramine, and Ugetsu. Chiepoo, along with Nalkul and Champo became one of the most successful trading companies in the area, and last he heard was they managed to buy over their rival trading company and now was a rich trading conglomerate.

He smiled sadly, wondering how the Kingdom of Obel is doing right now. He missed his father and sister, though it is a very great possibility that they are no longer in this world right now.

He looked at the sky and thought about his adoptive brother, Snowe. A feeling of deep sadness welled up within him as he thought about Snowe. He received the news of Snowe had died during a sea patrol, against some Kooluk renegade forces that were still loyal to Troy. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he weeped quietly, for the brother that he lost.

So caught up with his grief, he did not notice somebody approaching him. He felt warm and gentle arms drawing him to a hug. The action was so warm and comforting, that the grief he felt was let loose and he sobbed in the person's arms, while a soft, comforting voice soothed him like no other.

It took him sometime to release his pent up pain before he said softly. "Thank you... "

A sweet sounding voice, one that is familiar with him replied. "You are very welcome, Lord Lazlo."

Knowing that not many people called him that, especially now that he wasn't the leader of the Island Nation Liberation Army, he looked up and found himself looking at a very familiar face, albeit a very grown up version of the sweet and gentle mermaid that he used to know"Li... Lilen? "

The mermaid nodded and let go of him and sat beside him. He looked to the side and said. " Lilan, you too ? "

The other mermaid sister, now a ravishing beauty in her own right nodded shyly, and sat on his right, looking at him with a curious, but sympathetic expression on her face, which wasn't hard, considering that she was already like that when he was still taking part in the Island Liberation War.

"What brings you out here, you two... you know it is dangerous for you two to be seen out in the open like this." He said to them.

"I know, Lord Lazlo... but we felt your grief. You helped us and our sisterhood during the Liberation... and this is the least we can do." Lilen replied, which was followed by Lilan's nodding.

They stayed like that for some time before Lilen looked at the ocean and said. "There is a ship approaching from the distance. Perharps its best if Lilan and I retire back to the pool in the cave that once hid me and Sister Lilin."

Lazlo looked at both of them and nodded. "It is for the best and very well. We do not know where that ship comes from, and who is aboard it. Go now, I will be here, and will look for you both if it is safe to come out."

Both sisters nodded and then jumped into the water and swam away, as Lazlo looked at the ship that is quickly approaching. The banners and insignia of the vessel looked like a small traveling vessel from the island of Na-Nal.

He rose to his feet when he saw the people on the deck of the ship as it drew closer. Most of them were elves, and two of them looked very familiar. When they stepped onto land, he smiled at them. "Paula, Selma. It is good to see you both again. What brings you my way? "

Both elves had grown older since the last time Lazlo saw them. Selma was just as robust and beautiful since the last time her, and she carried her giant blade, the Evil-Slicing Sword slung on her back. Her hair was slightly longer though, and was tied in a ponytail.

Paula, however, has grown slightly taller and more slender, and her body has matured and she was practically a ravishing beauty. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail, but she wore a simple and yet elegant version of a warrior's garb, which does not restrict movement, and yet still quite form fitting, her Elven Sword which she carried throughout the war, was slung on her left hip.

Selma merely nodded, while Paula went forth and gave him a hug. "It is good to see you as well, Lazlo. As to what is our purpose in coming here, it is quite a long story. Why don't we go to our old spot, and talk more about it? "

He nodded and led them to the small alcove under an arch. He smiled at Paula. "Brings back memories, doesn't it, Paula? I can still vividly remember how we gathered things for our ship back then."

Paula smiled and said. "Yes and Mr. Chiepoo got all of us into trouble by trying to catch the crabs in the island."

"Ahh, those were the days..." Lazlo smiled wistfully. "By the way, why are you both here? I assume this isn't a random visit. The last time I heard, you were nominated as Elder of that elf colony in Na-Nal, and Selma is your bodyguard. Shouldn't you have duties to do or something?" He asked rather curiously.

Paula just smiled, as she had already expected him to ask this particular question. "Indeed. I did not come here just to chat, or just reminisce about the past, Lazlo; I came here with Selma after abdicating my position as Elder in the Elven Colony in Na-Nal."

He raised an eyebrow at what she had just said. "Impressive, I did not know that at all. I must imagine that there were a lot of strong disagreements over that particular decision of yours."

Selma nodded. "Indeed, Lord Lazlo. Lady Paula's abdication came as a surprise to everyone. She was not only a strong warrior, but a good diplomat as well, and a benevolent Elder, and was well liked by everyone."

Paula smiled and said. "Nevertheless, it is my decision to make. After all those years being Elder, I think the explorer and adventurer part in my blood called out to me, and I must admit, it is very alluring and I could not pass up an opportunity to travel and see the world again, just like we used to do when were still liberating the Island Nations from Kooluk rule."

Lazlo looked at them and nodded, as he also felt the same wanderlust come to him in these few months, though he did not do anything about it. "To tell you the truth, after a century or so of being alone here, with only the mermaid sisters for company makes me yearn to travel as well."

Paula blinked at his statement, a slight look of surprise on her face, and Lazlo could see that Selma had the same expression on her face as well. "They're still alive, after this long?" She said finally.

He nodded. "Yes, Lilin and Liloon left many years ago to search for other mermaids, but when they did not return, Lilon grew worried and left as well. There is no news of her as well, even until this day. So the only ones that are left here are Lilen and Lilan. Thankfully, the mermaid trade has subsided significantly after the destruction of the Cray Trading Company, which we destroyed at El-Eal, but there are still rogue vessels dealing in that ghastly trade."

"Ah..." Paula said softly. "It must been hard for you Lazlo... to lose the people we were close to. I know... because of our longevity, and you, a possessor of a True Rune."

"Indeed... well, since we do feel the need to travel out in the world again, I suppose that was your intention when you came here?" Lazlo asked her.

Paula nodded. "Yes, I think it is the time to travel once more. That's why I brought this ship here with me. It'll take us to a port and then we can make our way everywhere by foot, something that we have never done before."

He then looked at Selma. "And you, Selma? What about you? "

The warrior elf said bluntly. "I am here as Lady Paula's companion, friend and protector, Lord Lazlo. Since you are going to be joining us, I extend those courtesies to you as well."

Lazlo nodded and got onto his feet. "Very well then, shall we depart?"

Both elf women nodded and got up and the three of them made their way back to the beach, where they saw Lilen and Lilan waiting for them.

Paula smiled at them and gave both sisters a friendly hug, and reminisced with them for a moment, noting that both of them had grown up to be ravishing beauties, which made her just a little bit jealous of them.

After some time, Lilen turned to Lazlo and said. "So... I guess this is goodbye."

He nodded and gave both of the sisters a friendly hug, before speaking to Lilen. "I am afraid so... I am grateful for both of your company. When I was alone, you both gave me companionship, friendship and I am sad as well, to go... but if our paths were meant to cross again, someday, we will see each other again."

Lilan nodded and said. "I look forward to that day."

She gave him a warm and friendly hug, before disappearing into the sea with Lilan.

Lazlo sighed and then turned to the two elf women. "Well, shall we get going? An adventure awaits us... "

The women nodded and the three of them boarded the ship, and Paula spoke to the captain of the ship, informing that Lazlo was now effectively the leader of their party. The captain nodded, and beamed with pride, for even he has heard of the legendary young man that held the Rune of Punishment, and the driving force behind the Island Liberation War. Paula then turned to Lazlo and said. "Will you give the order to depart, my friend?"

Lazlo nodded and was about to give the order to depart, before he paused, remembering something. He turned to his companions and said. "Please wait for me for a while, I just remembered some things that I need to pick up. Would you wait for me?"

Confused at his request, Paula and Selma nodded, while conveying Lazlo's message to the captain, and he agreed not to depart for a while. Lazlo thanked the captain, and stepped off the ship again, and went towards the cave that he once met Lilin in. He delved deeper into the cave, and found a small alcove where he hid some things. He took his twin swords, dubbed the Twin Heaven Fang, and strapped them back to their original places, on each side of his hips.

He also retrieved a small pack, contained with many accessories that he had kept in the past; including the wooden amulet that Rita gave him back then, before the final battle at Fort El-Eal. That particular amulet reminded him of the close friendship he had with the young girl, whom until today, he is blissfully oblivious of her crush on him. The pack also contained quite a few pouches of Potch, mostly coming from the money that he obtained through the war, and also recently from fighting with the monsters that occasionally popped up on the island. He could still remember fighting against the giant Ancient Crabs, a large brownish crab that resembled the Boss Crab he fought to save Chiepoo.

He also took out another pouch, which was filled with supplies and restorative items, such as Medicines and Mega Medicines, Jizo Clocks, Escape Ropes and other status remedies, as well as Mushrooms and Mixed Herbs that will help keep their party from falling into dire straits. Satisfied that he had brought everything he needs, he effortlessly hefted both packs on his back and walked towards the ship.

Both women looked at him with a surprised look on their faces, but said nothing for the moment, and waited for Lazlo to give the order to depart. He then spoke to the captain, which nodded and ordered his men to withdraw the gangplank and hoist the anchor and unfurl the sails, and soon with the aid of the wind, they were well on their way, the deserted island soon gone in the horizon.

It was then Paula asked. "I can see that you brought quite a bit of things with you? I can only assume that they are supplies for our trip?"

Lazlo nodded at her statement. "That is correct. Since my stay here, Chiepoo has been stopping by some times in the past and offloaded many supplies here, especially recovery items and such, so I thought I would bring them along for our journey. I also brought some money with us, courtesy of the strong monsters that left behind lots of potch as loot."

He then rummaged into his other pack, searching for some time for some accessories for Paula and Selma, whom he thought might need them. For himself, he found a Speed Ring, a Counter Ring and a Guard Ring and placed them on his fingers. He withdrew another Speed and Guard Ring as well as a Thunder Amulet and gave it to Paula, who wasted no time, in putting the rings on her fingers and the amulet around her neck.

For Selma, he gave her a Wind Amulet, a Speed Ring and a Guard Ring as well. Once she had put them on, he asked them. "Now that we are ready for our travels, where should we head to?"

Paula thought for a while. "Hmmm… why not head for the Queendom of Falena ? I hear that there is also an elven colony there in a place called Alseid. I would love to go there to take a look. And who knows, we might get our fair share of adventure, along the way."

Lazlo nodded and he spoke to the captain, who relayed his order to the crew to set sail to Falena. The three travelers stood on the bow of the ship, looking forward as they begin their new journey, into an unknown land, where they are sure that another grand adventure awaits them.

Please Read and Review

Author's Note: At this point of time, I must ask for everyone to review and give suggestions where they will dock to start their adventure. Since my first crossover point is going to be in the world of Suikoden V, I would appreciate any suggestions.


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
